


a spark of goodness

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	a spark of goodness

Just one of the reasons that Aziraphale knows Crowley still has a spark of goodness inside.

Set during WW2 in case you didn’t guess, I’m sure there must be similar fic to this somewhere so sorry if I’ve nicked your idea.

It had been several years since Aziraphale had seen Crowley when he spotted the very tired looking demon sitting in what was left of St. James’s park.

“Hello angel”.

“Hello my dear, how are you? I heard about St. Paul’s”.

“Yeah that wasn’t much fun, I’m just hoping that with everything that’s going on downstairs won’t notice what I did or I’ll be in major trouble”.

Aziraphale took his hand and squeezed it gently “thank you, encouraging the firemen to hold on like that can’t have been easy for you but you’ve bought hope to so many”.

Crowley smiled sadly “yeah not exactly demonic behaviour, never mind the heat, I’m used to that after all, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable for a demon to stand on top of St. Paul’s Cathedral”.

Aziraphale squeezed his hand again, “come on lets go and have dinner I’m sure somewhere must be open”.

Crowley gave him a genuinely happy smile “that would be …” he was cut off by the sound of the air raid sirens going off.

They both jumped up and looked at each other “look I’ll find you, have you still got the book shop”.

“Yes of course”.

“Great I’ll find you, you owe me lunch” called Crowley as they both rushed off in opposite directions.


End file.
